


Kiss

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Colored Lineart, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: WinterIron kiss in colored lineart.So this doodle was frustrating. Initially, I was going to line with black ink and color in with markers like I normally do, but got to the coloring part and the marker died during the process–wasted effort D:< But! I had colored ink pens and decided to try something different and minimalistic…-ish? Only Tony's eyes and Bucky's star are emphasized. Also added in some simplistic, cutesie background.Hopefully it doesn’t look too odd. Personally, I like how Tony’s face came out. I’m constantly changing little bits and pieces of how I draw my fanart, so it’s interesting to see it slowly evolve.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> WinterIron kiss in colored lineart. 
> 
> So this doodle was frustrating. Initially, I was going to line with black ink and color in with markers like I normally do, but got to the coloring part and the marker died during the process–wasted effort D:< But! I had colored ink pens and decided to try something different and minimalistic…-ish? Only Tony's eyes and Bucky's star are emphasized. Also added in some simplistic, cutesie background. 
> 
> Hopefully it doesn’t look too odd. Personally, I like how Tony’s face came out. I’m constantly changing little bits and pieces of how I draw my fanart, so it’s interesting to see it slowly evolve.


End file.
